Baldis Basics in Education
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, (which is also known as Baldi's Basics, or BBIEaL) is an indie "horror-type", surrealistic edutainment game by Mystman12. On July 24th, a kickstarter was launched, made to have Baldi's Basics be a full game. After the game's Kickstarter successfully reaches $50,000 goals, the full game itself start its development and scheduled to be released on either late 2019 or early 2020. It is currently confirmed that the full game will have the Here School will be a towering building (referencing the children's book series Wayside School) with a usage of an elevator, over 25 new characters (currently) along with 10 returning characters, randomly generated maps, new subjects, additional events, new items, field trips, and plenty of more new features. It is also confirmed that the item inventory will have 5 slots instead of just 3 while having a separated inventory to keep Quarters. Story This is the plot according to the game: "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his noteboos in school, but dosen't have time to get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating pracitce To help him out, you have to go back in the school and find all 7 of his notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problem whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school to win!" Controls The controls are a mechanic of the game used to maneuver The Protagonist throughout the game. The controls are accessed through the title screen of the game by clicking the "HOW TO PLAY" option. When this option is clicked, it will show the games' story, along with the games' controls. The games' controls are as follows, as seen in the game: * WASD - Move * Mouse - Look around * Left Click - Pick up objects, open doors, other interactions * Right Click - Use selected item * Scroll Wheel/1/2/3 - Change item selection from the Inventory. * Shift - Run (Watch your stamina!) * Space Bar - Look behind you and wave goodbye to your friends (Pause Menu)! Gameplay At the start of the game, the teacher Baldi appears, greeting and waving to the player. As the player goes on to collect the first notebook they will be greeted by the You Can Think! Pad™ showing a set of three math problems, presented by Baldi. In the first round of the math problems, everything is normal. However when the player activates the second notebook, the third and final question is replaced by an unintelligible string of numbers, and Baldi's reading will become glitched and distorted. This question has no correct answer and replaces all final questions from the second notebook onward. Upon getting the question wrong, Baldi will start to chase the player, his speed being determined by slapping sounds from his ruler hitting his hand. The more questions the player answers incorrectly, the faster Baldi will chase them. It is at this point in the game that Baldi's voice will congratulate the player before he screams, "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!", followed by a laugh. Baldi will now be moving at his fastest as there are no more notebooks, thus no more questions to get wrong. Now the player must find four exits in any order. Three of these are fake, while only one is real. Once the player finds one of the exits, everything will become red and the doorway will become a solid wall. The player must activate three out of four doors before they can finally leave out of the fourth.